SMV: Ramblin' Man (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Summer music video of Ramblin' Man by The Allman Brothers Band. Transcript: Dedicated to: * tom radloff * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd Song: * Ramblin' Man Song sung by: * The Allman Brothers Band Clips/Years/Companies: * SpongeBob SquarePants (Help Wanted; @1999 Nickelodeon) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (@2004 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (@1964 Rankin/Bass) * The Berenstain Bears (@1985-1987 Hanna-Barbera/Southern Star) * Garfield and Friends (Cartoon Cat Conspiracy; @1988-1994 Paws) * Muppet Treasure Island (@1996 Disney/Jim Henson) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Norm of the North (@2016 Lionsgate) * Almost Naked Animals (Nothing But the Tooth; @2011-2013 YTV) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Rock-A-Doodle (@1991 MGM) * Horton Hears a Who! (@2008 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Rocket Monkeys (Party Planet; @2013-2016 Teletoon) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (@1949 Disney) * Casper's First Christmas (@1979 Hanna-Barbera) * Jungle Cubs (The Five Bananas; @1996-1998 Disney) * Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * Wander Over Yonder (@2013-2016 Disney) * Despicable Me 3 (@2017 Illumination/Universal) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony/Columbia) * Cyberchase (The Eye of Rom; @2002-2015 PBS) * I Am Weasel (My Blue Hiney; @1997-2000 Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) * Codename: Kids Next Door (Operation: F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D.; @2002-2008 Cartoon Network) * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears (Up, Up, and Away; @1985-1991 Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Reluctant Dragon (@1941 Disney) * Noah's Ark (@2007 Buena Vista International) * Oliver & Company (@1988 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb (Flop Starz; @2007-2015 Disney) * Monsters Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * Looney Tunes (Show Biz Bugs; @1930 Warner Bros.) * The Loud House (Project Loud House; @2016 Nickelodeon) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (How Do You Solve a Problem Like Medusa; @2017 Sony/Nelvana) * Make Mine Music (@1946 Disney) * Grojband (@2013-2015 Teletoon) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Battle of the Bands; @2002-2006 Nickelodeon) * Back at the Barnyard (A Barn Day's Night; @2007-2011 Nickelodeon) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (The Best Night Ever; @2010 Hasbro) * Danger Mouse (Escape From Big Head; @2015 CBBC) * The Emoji Movie (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * Mary Poppins (@1964 Disney) * Chicken Run (@2000 Aardman/Dreamworks) * Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor (@2017 HIT Entertainment) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (@2013 Sony/Columbia) * Megamind (@2010 Dreamworks) * Rio (@2011 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * The Mighty B! (@2008-2011 Nickelodeon) * Wee Sing Together (@1985 Wee Sing) * Bubble Guppies (We Totally Rock!; @2011-2017 Nickelodeon) * Yogi Bear (@2010 Warner Bros.) * Yin Yang Yo! (Dance, Dance, Devastation; @2006-2009 Disney/Jetix) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (@1999 Disney) * Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (@2011 The Weinstein Company) * In the Bag (@1956 Disney) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (@1989 MGM) * Muppets Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Ramblin' Man Music Video Spoofs Category:Summer Videos